Pareja dispareja
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: El amor vence barreras, y vemos a un rubio sorprendido, tomando ejemplo de una pareja que le enseña que cuando se ama, no importa nada.


Espero le guste este minific. Viendo Animal Planet, o alguno de esos canales de animalitos, encontré esta tierna historia de amor. Ya saben, Albert pertenece a sus creadoras: Mizuki e Igarashi. La idea central al documental, y los personajes africanos, me los inventé.

* * *

 **PAREJA DISPAREJA**

Charles y Camila lucen muy enamorados, ella le sigue con actitud sumisa, a pesar de las evidentes diferencias entre los dos. Pero, ¿qué hembra no se enamoraría de esos profundos ojos negros? ¿Y qué marcho no se prendaría de esas rizadas pestañas que sombrean dos ojazos marrones? Se les puede ver juntos, incluso alimentándose del mismo árbol de acacia. Y un asombrado joven rubio, ojiazul, les mira detenidamente, sonriendo ante la tierna, aunque extraña escena.

Camila es mucho más alta que Charles, y él tiene que saltar una altísima alambrada que lo separa de su amada. Pero no importan las diferencias, ni los avatares del tiempo y del espacio. Charles busca a su amada sin cesar. Y a nadie se le ocurriría prohibirlo o evitarlo.

Albert acudió gustoso a la reserva del parque Kruger, cerca de Pretoria, donde pudo contemplar, con ojos extasiados, la fauna que era cuidada por los nativos, a fin de protegerla de los cazadores furtivos y evitar su extinción.

-¿Cómo es posible que estén juntos?

Preguntó un asombrado Albert, cuando vio, por vez primera, a Charles y Camila.

-Se conocen desde muy jóvenes -explicó Eissen.

Albert reprimió una sonrisa ante el nombre del encargado de la reserva, como su nombre lo indicaba, era el sexto hijo de la familia.

-Pero... -continuó dubitativo el rubio.

-No le busque, doc -le dijo jocoso Eissen-. Esos dos están enamorados y ni quien los separe.

Albert pasó casi una semana en la reserva del parque, y cada día acudía a alambrada, sólo por satisfacer su curiosidad y contemplar como un enamorado Charles saltaba la misma, a fin de reunirse con su amada. Albert se mantenía al margen, mirando a la parejita, que se mimaba uno a la otra y de vez en cuando, se miraban a los ojos. El muchacho no podía dejar de sonreír ante la escena.

Pero cuando vio cómo Charles trataba de aparearse con Camila, el asombro le aflojó la mandíbula por un momento. Así lo encontró Kaba, una mujer madura y que estaba encargada de la reserva desde hacía unos años.

-Sorprendente, ¿verdad? Charles lo ha intentado un par de veces. Y a Camila no parece disgustarle –la mujer suspiró-. Lástima que no puedan llegar a nada.

Albert ni siquiera pudo asentir, recordando a una rubia pecosa muy jovencita, de enormes ojos verdes y cabellos rubios alborotados en multitud de rizos. Ella y él no eran tan diferentes como Charles y Camila. Y sin embargo, el muchacho, ya un joven adulto, se sentía mucho más dispar que la pareja de enamorados que contemplaba.

El no podía enamorarse de Candy, no debía enamorarse, dado el lazo que los unía. Pero una cosa era que su mente supiera y pusiera límites a su corazón, y otra muy diferente que su corazón hiciera caso de esos límites. El pupilaje era el menor de sus problemas; debido a que él no tenía edad para ser su padre, hubo que salvar una serie de problemas legales, que pusieron en movimiento a la cartera de abogados que atendía los asuntos del clan, con Johnson al frente, a fin de que Albert quedara como tutor legal de una chica de la cual no era el padre.

Incluso, la edad tampoco sería un obstáculo para una relación más que fraternal entre un hombre y una mujer. Ocho años de diferencia no eran gran cosa, sobre todo en la alta sociedad en la que William Albert Andley debía moverse. ¿Cuál era el obstáculo insalvable que había hecho a Albert buscar refugio en un continente tan lejano a su sociedad? El amor.

Albert pasó muchas noches recriminándose el amor que sentía por Candy, recordándose una y otra vez, con la voz de la consciencia duramente clara, que la chica amaba a Terry Grandchester. Y que él era amigo de los dos.

-Amigos, amigos, amigos –se repetía una y otra vez, mientras corría a Africa, aprovechando las vacaciones escolares y la ausencia de los dos jovencitos en su vida.

Porque, si la hubiera vuelto a ver, no hubiera tenido valor de partir. Por el contrario, seguramente le habría confesado su amor.

El ruido que hicieron Charles y Camila, alejándose entre la arboleda del parque, le sacó de sus pensamientos. Camila seguía sumisamente, según su costumbre, al macho. Quien majestuosamente, con los enormes cuernos centelleantes al sol de medio día, caminaba guiando a su amada fuera de la vista de los dos curiosos humanos.

-Creo que estamos de más aquí, doctor –comentó una jocosa Kaba, mirando a la parejita internarse en la verde espesura.

-¿Cómo es que acabaron juntos? –preguntó Albert.

Desde que los viera por vez primera, tenía la curiosidad.

-Pues, Charles es un macho solitario de su manada. Los kudúes siguen a un macho alfa en la manada, y este es el único que puede procrear. Así que los demás machos tienden a separarse de la manada, por decirlo así, se convierten en solterones. Charles llegó un día a los límites de la alambrada, descubrió a Camila y tal parece que se enamoró de ella a primera vista. Y a ella le pasó lo mismo, jamás se ha relacionado con un macho de su propio rebaño.

-Es impresionante verle saltar la alambrada –dicha alambrada parecía por lo menos unos veinte centímetros más alta que el alto joven rubio-. Todo por estar con ella.

-Y es siempre él quien lo hace –agregó Kaba-. Ella no podría ni siquiera derribarla.

-Todo un caballero –rió Albert-. Y tal parece que la falta de relaciones íntimas no es un obstáculo para que él la siga amando.

-Tendrá ser así, ¿qué oportunidad de aparearse tienen un kudú y una jirafa? Por muy enamorados que estén.

Kaba y Albert miraron a la lejanía, tratando de localizar a la pareja tan dispareja que la naturaleza parecía respetar.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Albert alguna vez tendría una oportunidad con Candy. Después de todo, por lo menos ellos eran de la misma especie.

 ***** FIN *****

 **Lady Lyuva Sol.**


End file.
